


Temp Work

by TheColorBlue



Category: Bee and PuppyCat
Genre: Gen, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 20:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheColorBlue/pseuds/TheColorBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The puppycat that is also a monster that was once a space bandit is looking for temp work.<br/>For the <a href="http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lOG_UtLxh58">animated short</a> created by Natasha Allegri.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temp Work

So. 

Being a former space bandit turned monster was great and all, but it sure didn’t pay for groceries or an apartment with utilities, so the monster that was formerly a space bandit arrived in the temp work agency and inquired about any available employment opportunities. 

The monster who had once roamed space in the garb of a dashing pirate now had eyes that were large and white, and long white claws, and deadly white teeth. There was a flying cube-portal who also served as temp agency primary staff. The cube-portal looked at the monster, smiled beatifically, and said that employment tended to be more bountiful to those who had charming and appealing appearances, along with charming and appealing personalities. Perhaps he could come back in a nice suit, or have something done with his hair. It would be most appreciated. 

The monster frowned. _All right,_ the monster said. _When I return, I will be more appealing in appearance. Please keep me informed of temp work opportunities._

The monster signed his paperwork as “Puppycat.” 

The cube-portal smiled appreciatively and said, “Aahhh, yes. This is already a step in the right direction. Everyone loves both puppies, and cats.” 

The monster nodded sagely and was whisked away in lights like crystals and lace to the planet Earth. 

\--

The puppycat that was also a monster that was once a space bandit was quite satisfied with his current appearance. Being a puppycat meant being small, charming, and appealing, and also he had not the slightest qualm about mooching off of generous-hearted, if strange, Earth individuals who shared their lasagna with a wee puppycat.

Of course, the puppycat was still also a monster that was once a space bandit, and sometimes he became nostalgic about being the most feared in the space kingdom. He’d regally drape himself over all of Bee’s cushions and furniture. He’d casually want to lord himself over ladybugs that meandered through the apartment.

It was like having a glass of lemonade; sweet, salty, and satisfying. 

Too bad the ladybug men did not want to cooperate. 

_Bow to me peon_ , Puppycat said to the ladybug man, and the ladybug man said, _oh, no thank you_ and Puppycat rolled over and stared at the ceiling and wanted more lasagna. 

If he wanted, Puppycat could have pealed back his skin, the layers of his face cracking open, and a monster would have come out. He would have been a monster with skin like tar, and great, white eyes, and deadly, white teeth. 

But the peon wasn’t worth the effort. 

Anyhow, Bee had come home with more food, and gifts.

Puppycat watched her from the carpet, and then he went over to glory in the gift haul.


End file.
